yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Kaki Bukit
Kaki Bukit is an industrial area located in Bedok in the East Region of Singapore. It is home to many high tech industrial companies and warehouses. There used to be a prison complex called Kaki Bukit Centre, which was converted to a prison school in 2000, however it has since moved to Tanah Merah and the Acacia Welfare Home now stands in its place. On the south of Kaki Bukit is Jalan Tenaga and Jalan Damai neighbourhoods of Bedok Reservoir Road. Redevelopments are in the pipeline for Kaki Bukit beyond 2030 when Paya Lebar Airbase located just north of the estate relocates to Changi. Not only would land be freed up for use but building height restrictions, that are currently in place for safety reasons because the estate is directly aligned with the airbase runway, would also be lifted. Kaki Bukit is classified by Urban Redevelopment Authority (URA) as a subzone under the planning area of Bedok, its boundaries differ from the constituency boundaries used by the Singapore Parliament. Education There are currently no public government schools in the area, although there used to be several that have since been defunct: * Hwa Ming Chinese School, c.1950 to c.1980, Paya Lebar Air Base now occupies the land it once stood on * Kaki Bukit Primary School/ Kaki Bukit English & Malay School, from 1962 to 1984, the Acacia Welfare Home now stands in its place, its name was changed to Bedok West Primary School during its move, it was then merged into Damai Primary School in 2015 * Kaki Bukit Secondary School, from 1965 to 1984, located formerly beside Jalan Eunos Service Reservoir, its name was changed to Bedok Town Secondary School during its move, it was then merged into Pin Yi Secondary School in 2016 * Kampong Melayu Malay Boys' School, from 1936 to 1979, formerly located north of Madrasah Al-Ridzwan * Kampong Melayu Malay Girls' School, from 1936 to 1979, formerly located north of Madrasah Al-Ridzwan * Madrasah Al-Ridzwan, till c.1985, formerly located north of Jalan Singa * Sin Sheng School, 1937 to c.1972, near where Eunos Mansion stands today Transport MRT Kaki Bukit MRT Station which is part of the Downtown MRT line serves this vicinity. During the construction of the station, a section of Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 was closed from August 2011 to April 2016.12 Jalan Tenaga and Jalan Damai were widened due to this road closure to cope with traffic redirected towards them. Bus services plying along that stretch of road were also diverted accordingly for that period of time. Bus Services SBS Transit services, 5, 15, 58, 59 and 87, as well as private bus operators services 585 and 658 ply along Kaki Bukit Avenue 1, the only main road in Kaki Bukit. Bus service 137 was introduced in 21 October 2017 to provide connectivity to the flatted industries in the vicinity such as the A.C. Ryan, of which Timothy Mok had been there since December 2012. Road The Kallang-Paya Lebar Expressway (KPE) found north-west of Kaki Bukit has one exit (Exit 6) which leads to the estate. North and south bound, entrances and exits for KPE near Kaki Bukit are not adjacent to each other. Exit 9 of the Pan Island Expressway (PIE) which is found a short distance south of the estate leads towards the estate too. In addition, Bartley Road East that cuts through Kaki Bukit is part of a semi-expressway Outer Ring Road System that stretches from Queenstown to Tampines. Category:Places in Singapore Category:East Region, Singapore